Geography
'''The Continent''' The unnamed Continent is where the Northern Kingdoms and the Nilfgaardian Empire lie. They are located somewhere on its western coast. Other places on the Continent include the Korath desert, Zerrikania and Haakland. Hannu, Zangwebar, Barsa, and Ofir may or may not be on the same continent as well, though both are described as being "across the seas". Bodies of Water * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Sea Great Sea] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Gulf_of_Praxeda Gulf of Praxeda] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/North_Sea North Sea] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Rivers Rivers] Mountain Ranges * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Amell Amell Mountains] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Mountains Blue Mountains] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Mountains Dragon Mountains] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Fiery_Mountains Fiery Mountains] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Kestrel_Mountains Kestrel Mountains] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Mahakam Mahakam Mountains] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Tir_Tochair Tir Tochair] 'Civilized' Regions '''Explored''' * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Nilfgaardian_Empire Nilfgaardian Empire] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Northern_Kingdoms Northern Kingdoms] '''Less Explored''' * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Eastern_Realms Eastern Realms] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Across_the_seas Across the Seas] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Far_North Far North] '''Niflgaardian Empire''' The Empire of Nilfgaard or the Nilfgaardian Empire, also simply known as 'the Empire' or 'Nilfgaard', is the most powerful empire in the history of the known world. It is located in the southern part of the Continent and boasts both a thriving economy and a strong, well-trained army with talented commanders. It has expanded mostly through the conquest of foreign countries, which were then turned into provinces of the Empire. The Empire's inhabitants believe that "real" Nilfgaardians are only those born in the heart of the Empire, and not those born in the conquered provinces. The provinces are ruled by either stewards or kings (in cases in which a king willingly surrenders, he retains his throne but is subject to the Emperor or just a vassal). The empire has expanded throughout the years, conquering new lands and going as far to the north as the Yaruga River during the reign of Emperor Emhyr var Emreis. The major religion in Nilfgaard is the cult of the Great Sun. The Imperator The current reigning monarch of the Nilfgaardian Empire, Cirilla Fiona Ellen Riannon Emreis, has ruled ever since the event of the Wild Hunt's defeat in 1272 and her succession to the throne, succeeding her father, the late Emhyr var Emreis. Under her rule, Nilfgaard has not only prospered butcome to be seen in a new light around the world. Whereas her father was known as a conqueror and for his relentless campaign to unite the world under his banner, Cirilla has proved to be a much softer and benevolent monarch. Whilst many of the provinces Nilfgaard came to accquire still reside under it, they in turn have thrived under her leadership, both socially and economically. Aside from the Empire itself, relations with nations outside of the domain have also greatly improved under Cirilla, who upon her ascension to the throne made a worldwide apology on behalf on Nilfgaard's aggresive treatment and claims to superiority. While Cirilla is widely loved and popular among her own people and those outside of her rule, there are those who are unhappy with her rule, longing for the glory days of the Empire, and there have since been several plots to unseat her, all of which have been quelled peacefully. Nilfgaardian Senate The Imperial Senate of the Nilfgaardian Empire or just the Senate is a political institution in ancient Nilfgaard and it still has a strong presence in political life of empire, or so its said. The true power is in the hands of the Imperator of Nilfgaard and the Guild of Merchants. Currently the title of senator is more a symbolic title than really something which gains power for any aristocrat and they must find it another way. A hugely unpopular law with the aristocracy passed by the Empress upon her coronation was that a position within the Senate could now be filled by those of the common folk who had displayed the aptitude. This was one of the event that caused the aristocracy to try and dethrone her, although that proved unsuccessful. Guild of Merchants Guild of Merchants or Trade Corporation is the most influential organization in Nilfgaard. Although its official aim is to profit from trading, behind the scenes lie attempts to expand the organization's power, and not always by legal ways. Since Cirilla took to ruling Nilfgaard, many of these attempts have been stamped down upon, an action that has not been taken lightly by certain members of the Guild. The most important and meritorious members obtain the secret sign of recognition: a star surrounded by flames, inscribed in a triangle, all golden. Territories, Vassals and Provinces Main * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Nilfgaard_(core) Nilfgaard (Core)] Territories * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Mag_Deira Mag Deira] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Mag_Turga Mag Turga] Vassals * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Metinna Kingdom of Metinna] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Maecht Kingdom of Maecht] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Cintra Kindom of Cintra] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Attre Duchy of Attre] Provinces * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Vicovaro Land of Vicovaro] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Etolia Land of Etolia] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Gemmera Land Of Gemmera] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Geso Land of Geso] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Nazair Land of Nazair] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Ymlac Land of Ymlac] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Rowan Land of Rowan] Fiefs * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Ebbing Kingdom of Ebbing] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Salm Duchy of Salm] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Toussaint Duchy of Toussaint] Cities and Towns * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Nilfgaard_(city) City of Golden Towers] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Armeria Armeria] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Assengard Assengard] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Baccal%C3%A0 Baccalà] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Belhaven Belhaven] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Carcano Carcano] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Cintra_(city) Cintra (City)] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Claremont Claremont] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Dun_D%C3%A2re Dun Dâre] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Fano Fano] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Forgeham Forgeham] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Jealousy Jealousy] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Malhoun Malhoun] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Mayena Mayena] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Metinna_(city) Metinna (City)] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Neunreuth Neunreuth] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Nilfgaard_(city) Nilfgaard/City of Golden Towers] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Razwan Razwan] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Tegamo Tegamo] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Thurn Thurn] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Unicorn_(village) Unicorn (Village)] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Vidort Vidort] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Viroleda Viroleda] Keeps * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Darn_Rowan Darn Rowan] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Darn_Ruach Darn Ruach] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Loc_Grim Loc Grim] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Rhys-Rhun Rhys-Rhun] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Winneburg Winneburg] Imperial Army of Nilfgaard The Imperial Army of the Nilfgaardian Empire is, without doubt, one of the most well trained fighting force on the Continent. Boasting from the lower ranks, to the higher nobles involved within the Military, the men are well versed in the art of combat. Since Cirilla's ascension, the army was not dissolved, as many thought she would do as she advocated strongly for peace, but their hostile takeover campaigns of other nations were stopped dead, a choice that proved very unpopular among the higher ranking officers and led to a small revolt against her rule, which was quelled shortly after peaceful negotiation talks. The army count during the 2nd Northern War was ca. 320,000, as 300,000 attacked the Northern Kingdoms, while the remaining 20,000 — 50,000 remained in the Empire to defend core provinces like Nilfgaard, Etolia, Gemmera or / and Vicovaro. By the modern era, that number had increased to 400,000. While the Army is officially led by the Imperator, a high-ranking officer known as a Field Marshal leads the men in the field. During greater conquests and invasions (like that of the North) armies are normally divided to groups. * Army Group Center * Army Group East * Army Group West '''Northern Kingdoms''' The Northern Kingdoms''' '''or''' '''the Northern Realms''' '''are a group of human states north of the Amell mountains. Their inhabitants are called Nordlings by the Nilfgaardians (both the ones from the core of the Empire, and from the conquered provinces). Aside from humans, a number of dwarves, elves, gnomes and halflings live in the Northern Kingdoms as second-class citizens. The Northern Kingdoms were invaded and partially conquered by the Nilfgaardian Empire. During the Third Northern War, only King Radovid V of Redania, known as "Radovid the Stern", remained of all the crowned heads of the major kingdoms. For this reason, during this war the Northern Kingdoms were known as Radovid's Realms'''.''' Geographical Disntinctions '''Major Northern Kingdoms''' * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Aedirn Aedirn] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Cintra Cintra] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Kaedwen Kaedwen] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Kovir_and_Poviss Kovir and Poviss] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Lyria_and_Rivia Lyria and Rivia] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Order_of_the_Flaming_Rose Lands of the Order] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Temeria Temeria] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Ellander Ellander] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Mahakam_(enclave) Mahakam] '''Minor Northern Kingdoms''' * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Cidaris Cidaris] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Brugge Brugge] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Hengfors_League Hengfors League] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Caingorn Caingorn] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Creyden Creyden] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Malleore Malleore] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Kerack Kerack] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Skellige Skellige Islands] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Sodden Sodden] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Lower_Sodden Lower Sodden] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Verden Verden] '''Principalities and Regions''' * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Angren Angren] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Bremervoord Bremervoord] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Novigrad Novigrad] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Free_State_of_Pontar_Valley Free State of Pontar Valley] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Narok Narok] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Talgar Talgar] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Velhad Velhad] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Dol_Blathanna Dol Blathanna] '''Eastern Realms''' East of the "civilized" Northern Kingdoms and Nilfgaardian Empire lie sparsely populated, vast lands of the east. Although not distant from the western realms, due to isolation by the almost impassable mountain ranges of Blue Mountains and Tir Tochair, entirely different and exotic human cultures have developed in the region. Most of the region is a subecumene, terrains only periodically inhabited by intelligent races. The southernmost known territory is the Korath desert - an arid area nicknamed the Frying Pan, full of the mysterious catacombs and dangerous monsters. North of Korath, the exotic land of Zerrikania is located, which is connected with Northern Realms via Elskerdeg Pass and the Wasteland. The "realm" has more varied landscape consisting mostly of grasslands and primeval forests, though the centre of the region is a rocky crust intersected by a grand canyon, densely populated by Zerrikenian people. Northeast to Zerrikenia lies the boundless steppes of Hakland. The only known mountain range are Fiery Mountains, which runs through the whole known part of region. Realms * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Zerrikania Zerrikania] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Haakland Haakland] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Korath_desert Korath] '''Across The Seas''' Across the seas''' '''or Far South''' '''is a term applied in books and games to regions far beyond the southern boundaries of the Empire of Nilfgaard. The marine trade routes to Ofier and Zanguebar will lead travelers there. For Nordlings, more concrete knowledge on the matter can only be found within the City of Golden Towers itself. Barsa and Hannu are most likely here too. Realms * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Ofier Ofier] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Zanguebar Zanguebar] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Barsa Barsa] * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Hannu Hannu] =